


Not Today

by enemyfrigate



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gift Giving, M/M, Priests, on the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemyfrigate/pseuds/enemyfrigate
Summary: Tomas lightens the mood.





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been nearly three years since I last posted a story. I won't bore you with how UTTERLY CRAP that time has been.
> 
> This is just a tiny thing to get my toe back in the fanfic water.
> 
> Be kind.

They're in a cheap motel somewhere in Maryland when Tomas breaks out the tee shirt. 

Late-night-can't-sleep Amazon surfing is not always the best idea, but Tomas can't really regret it. Not after stumbling onto all the Christian themed novelty tee shirts.

It's been a long tense several days, and they're both wound up. Tomas tends to go quiet, but Marcus has taken to pacing. 

Tomas can't stand it. He wants to yell at him to just fucking stop already. But one thing he has learned as a priest is to swallow what he really wants to say and, well, be nurturing.

"I got you something," Tomas says.

Marcus turns abruptly on his heel. "Aren't we trying to reduce our alcohol use?"

Tomas lets himself roll his eyes, something else he's not allowed to do with parishioners; he expects Marcus can handle it. He pulls the tee shirt, still in its plastic bag, from his duffle.

His lover turns it over in his hands, slides it from the plastic, shakes it out. "A black tee shirt. You shouldn't have."

"That's the back. Turn it around, you idiot."

The letters are white on black.

NOT TODAY, SATAN. 

Marcus laughs until he literally, actually cries.


End file.
